the day when she come for
by KyuuNanase
Summary: mamori come to HIruma's house, and then...


The day when she come for…

Disclaimer: I do Not own Eyeshield…

A/N : Whhua…. Gomen-gomen…. This story I made without thinked anything…. Gomen for OOC…. Tell me if you hate this story and I'll delete it….

Mamori stood in front of a building, well, wether it's a building or a house. That building was painted in black and red, and so huge. Once again Mamori looked at her note. There's nothing wrong with her note. Mamori then forced her self to got inside the house. Mamori opened the gate. It's not locked. She got inside. A very nice mansion.

The first thing she saw as a long corridor with many big photos, or maybe paintings, covered in black cloth, hung on each sides. Inside, the wall was painted red. With not much thought, Mamori kept striding inside until she reached the end of the corridor. There was a black door in the ned of the corridor. Once again Mamori checked her note. On her note, she was being told to get inside the room behind the balck door at the end of the corridor. Mamori closed her note and opened the door.

A wide room stretched before her. The room filled with black and red. Mamori walked. She finally found what she was looking for. That man sat on a sofa, legs propped on the table ifront of him, a shot gun in his arm. Tn front of him layed his favorite laptop, his source of information. His mouth popping a bubble gum. He chewed a bubble gum like usual.

"You're late fucking manager." The man opened up his mouth.

"I'm sorry Hiruma-kun. Your house is so huge." Mamori answered.

"Thisis not my fucking house. This's just where I live for now. Come on. Sit here fucking manager." Hiruma glanced back. Staring at Mamori and smirked. Mamori just keep quiet and did as he told. She sat in front of Hiruma.

"Actually, why did you told me to come here?" Mamori asked him. Yesterday, Hiruma gave her a letter trough her friend. It said that she had to came here at 9 am. Whitout knowing anything, Mamori came here just like the letter said.

"I just wanna ask you some help. I don't know who else to aks for." Hiruma said. He then lift up his shirt in front of her. She could see a big scar. Thought it seems like the scars been there since yesterday, but it looks like it hadn't been fully healed. Seeing that, Mamori stratled.

"What happened? How come it become like this?" mamori said in panick. She touched the scar then took the first aid that was already on the table. " Why didn't you told me before! You could have been infected! How long has it…" mamori trailed of. She realized that her ranting on him would only made him hurt even more. Mamori cleaned the scar. Though there's no more blood, it looked so painful. Mamori then bandaged him up. Hiruma fell silent as Mamori took care of his wound.

"There..." Mamori said as she finished bandaged him up... She then put the first iad kit back in it's place. Hiruma got up and put back his t-shirt on. "Thanks fucking manager." He thanked her.

Hiruma walked to a room on his right. Curious, maori followed him. They got inside the room. It filled with many things about American Football. And again, the wall was red and black. In the corner, there's a large bed with Devil Bat cover. There's a big chalk board with formations on it. Many sheets nailed down on the wall. Mamori didn't know what they were. All she knew was, this's Hiruma's room.

Hiruma sat on the sofa inside the room. He picked up a book and read it. In the other hadn, mamori was taking in every detail of Hiruma's room.

"Hiruma-kun, is this your room?" Mamori asked.

"You already figured out by yourself..." Hiruma answered with out looking at her. He kept reading.

"This house is so huge. Even the way to get here is pretty long. And you lived alone in a place like this? Aren't you feeling lonely?" the words went our so carelessly from her mouth.

Hiruma didn't say anything. He put his book down, and stood up. Mamori got closer to him. She felt awkward. Hiruma approached her, still silent. She didn't know what had gotten ito her, but she suddenly found her slef hugged him and cried.

"You must feel so lonely…" Mamori said.

"Well… I used to it." Hiruma replied curtly.

Hiruma hugged her back. His hands rested on her slim waist. Mamori startled and glanced up at him. They got closer.

Hiruma's lips touched hers. She was starled but then closed her eyes. Hiruma begand sliding his tongue Asking for her to opened her mouth. Mamori opened her mouth slowly. His tongue sliding swloely and struggling with Mamori's. The kiss lasted for a few minutes. Both did some tongue wrestling. Mamori moaned a few times. Unfortunately, they had to broke up for breathe.

Mamori's face was burning. Seemed like she enjoyed Hiruma's kiss. Hiruma encircled his arms in Mamori's waist. Then the two fell on the bed. Mamori startled and tried to brokefree.

"Wait Hiruma-kun. N… No…" Nanori tried to brokefree from Hiruma's grasp.

"What's wrong? Don't you want it too?" Hiruma answered her rejection casually. Mamori finally gave in. hey kissed again. A hot, long, passionate kiss.

Hiruma's hands had touched mamori's upper body. Mamori moaned. He unbuttoned her shirt. Then he finished his kiss and began kissing the other part. Another moan from Mamori could be heard.

Now, both of them had nothing on. Hiruma began explore other parts of Mamori. Mamori couldn't fought against him, 'cause deep inside, Mamori loves him too. Finally they both did it (you know what I mean, right?). for a few minutes, Mamori's moancould be heard.

***

It was morning. Hiruma woke up. And no mamori beside him. He got up and dressed himself up. Walking outside the room. He could smell a tasty smell from the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen. Hiruma saw Mamori cooking. Hiruma approached her form back, and hugged her. Mamori was surprised but she accepted him by resting her hands on his. Mamori looked back and he kissed her.

"Morning kiss, Fucking girlfriend…" Hiruma said on her ear and she blushed.

"You better take a shower…" mamori tried to distract him.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Hiruma replied smiling. He strode to the bath room.

"Ah, you better stay here." Hiruma said from afar. He then disappearing behind the door. Mamori just smiled.

They past the morning all lovey-dovey

"Now, Hiruma-kun wouldn't be alone anymore…".

***

How was it? How was it? This is my third fic. Sure, all HiruMamo fans would love this, but for them who don't, I'm sorry.

Sorry for OOC….

Please tell me if you hate it…..x_x


End file.
